Strangers In The Night
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot: Sebastian Smythe is at his favorite bar looking for a someone to take home for the night. Enter Kurt Hummel a very alluring and captivating stranger. Or is he?


This is my second one shot because I can never write enough smut for these two.

I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_**Strangers In The Night** _

Sebastian taps impatiently on the wet coaster under his watered down bar drink. It's late, almost last call and he still hasn't found one suitable prospect to take home.

He needs this badly. A good dirty hookup to take his mind off the shit day's he's had.

He's just downed his third scotch and soda when out of the corner of his eye he spots a vision of loveliness in all black.

The eye catching stranger leans up to the bar and opens his perfect pouty lips to speak.

" A 7 and 7 please." He smiles to the bartender.

His voice a tad higher than the average males but it fits him so perfectly.

Sebastian shamelessly drags his eyes over the visions immaculate body.

Starting at his chestnut brown hair and working down slowly.

Past his long alabaster neck, over his half bare shoulder covered only by the thin strap of his tank top.

The tank top that's hugging his trim, fit body in all the right places.

As Sebastian's eyes continue to scan his jaw nearly drops when he realizes that the pants that cover the visions perfectly rounded ass are leather and so snug they look like they've been painted on.

Finally when Sebastian thinks it can't get any better he spots the cherry on top of it all.

The knee high lace up boots that complete the erection inducing get up.

This is the one and he knows it.

Now all he has to do is hook him and reel him in.

The bartender slides the drink into the visions hand and he's just about to pay when Sebastian scoots closer.

" I've got this."  
He motions to the angle in black before handing his credit card over to the bartender.

The vision smiles at him and now that Sebastian's even closer he can see the breathtaking blue green eyes that seem to bore right into his soul.

" Thanks."

The vision blushes as he takes a sip of his drink.

" It's no problem."

Sebastian winks before turning back towards the bar.

He's decided to play the avoidance card tonight.

It's one of his most used tricks but it seems to work every time and within seconds the mystery man is tapping him on the shoulder.

Sebastian smirks to himself before turning back around.

" Um thanks again for the drink."

He grins before making a move to walk away.

Sebastian catches him by the arm.

" Hey don't I at least get a name for it ?"

The vision sticks his perfectly manicured hand out.

" I'm Kurt."

Ahh, finally a name to put to the beautiful face and body.

" Sebastian."

They shake firmly and Sebastian can swear he feels a spark run through his veins at the brief touch.

He pulls Kurt in a little closer so that he doesn't have to shout over the music.

" You know I've never seen you here before. Are you from out of town ?"

" No but it is my first time here. A friend of mine told me I just had to come for the hot guys and it turns out he was totally right."

Kurt eyes Sebastian up and down, making him suddenly feel hot around the collar.

Kurt drinks down the liquid in his cup and set's it on the bar.

" How about I get you another one of those," Sebastian says eagerly, fumbling to grab his wallet out of his jacket.

Kurt hand stops him as he steps in closer, his lips now right at Sebastian's ear.

" Or you can just buy me breakfast in the morning," he breathes hotly causing goosebumps to instantly form on Sebastian's skin.

" I live just up the block," Sebastian purrs back.

He feels like he's hit the jackpot. He's about to leave with the hottest guy in the room and judging by his straightforward attitude he's more then ready to go.

" Well then let's get out of here," Kurt winks, taking Sebastian by the hand and pulling him up off his seat.

Once their seated in the cab Kurt scoots in closer. He smells so good. Like cinnamon and leather. Sebastian can't wait to get a taste.

Kurt runs his nimble fingers up the length of Sebastian's inner thigh, ghosting them right over his rapidly growing hard on.

Sebastian let's a needy whimper escape his lips making Kurt smile wickedly before giving him a firm squeeze.

Sebastian throws his head back onto the seat and moans in pleasure as Kurt continues to palm at his erection.

The cab comes to a halt and Sebastian seizes Kurt's wrist, pulling him even close.

" You are so going to pay for that," he growls before throwing some money at the driver and practically yanking Kurt from the car.

Sebastian's place is on the 30th story of the high rise and he's pretty sure he won't be able to survive the ride up with Kurt standing beside him.

Luckily he doesn't have to find out because the second the elevator doors close Kurt has him pinned to the wall. His lips crash roughly into Sebastian's and it's all teeth and tongue and pure lust.

Kurt taste as he good as he looks and his tongue is so talented it deserves it's own award show.

All of the sudden Kurt bits into Sebastian lower lips and starts tugging roughly at it.

" Oh fuck," Sebastian howls, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to spin him around and pin him against the wall.

Kurt grunts as his back slams into the wood.

" You are so fucking sexy," Sebastian pants, putting Kurt's hands over his head and holding them firmly in place.

He grinds his body into Kurt's and he can feel him struggle to break free from the tight hold.

" If you keep that up I'm going to have to tie you to my bed post", Sebastian threatens.

" Mmm. Promises, promises,"  
Kurt counters.

The door to the elevator dings and Sebastian drags Kurt out.

He unlocks his front door in a flash and once their in Kurt kicks it closed.

" You have a pretty nice place," Kurt muses as Sebastian tosses his keys across the room.

Their eyes meet across the room and suddenly Kurt lunges at Sebastian.

He catches his tiny body with ease and their mouths glue to each other in a heartbeat.

They each breath deeply through their noses as their lips move frantically over each others.

All too soon the lack of oxygen starts to get to Sebastian and he has to breath.

His fingers thread into the back of Kurt's hair and he pulls his head back roughly.

Kurt takes one deep inhale before suctioning his lips to Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian tries to catch his breath as Kurt assaults his neck with his warm talented tongue.

" Fuck that feels so good," Sebastian moans, his grip on Kurt's thighs tightening.

He can feel his knees began to weaken and he knows it won't be much longer until he collapses.

So he starts walking their connected bodies to his bedroom. Halfway there Kurt pops of his neck and Sebastian takes advantage by flinging Kurt easily over his shoulder and giving his tight ass a hard slap.

" I can't wait to get you into my bed," he says excitedly as he kicks the bedroom door open.

He tosses Kurt onto his king sized bed and immediately starts untying his boots. Kurt kicks them the rest of the way off and they clatter loudly to the ground.

Sebastian pins Kurt's hands over his head again before climbing on top of him and grinding their hips together.

Kurt's whole body shudders underneath him and it ignites a flame of passion down to Sebastian's very core.

Sebastian kisses over Kurt's shoulder and down his neck.

" Fuck you need to be naked right now," he snaps.

Sitting up to rip the fabric of Kurt's tank top open.

Kurt writhes under him before wrapping his long arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling him close.

" I want you inside me," he pants desperately. His warm breath ghosting over Sebastian's skin and making him shiver.

" Mmm I can do that sexy. I'm gonna fuck you all night long. You want that don't you ?"

Kurt nods frantically.

" Yes, god yes please fuck me hard all night."

Sebastian leans over to the nightstand to grab the lube and condoms while Kurt shimmies out of his leather pants which he's of course not wearing underwear with.

Sebastian is so turned on by the sight of Kurt's lean flawless body that he waste no time.

He sticks two fingers up and immediately pushes them half way into Kurt.

He moans deep and tries to clench around the digits but Sebastian's pulls them out before he can.

" No, none of that. I want you to beg for it like a good little slut."

" Please Sebastian. Please use your fingers to stretch me open and prepare me for your huge cock."

Sebastian nearly comes at the overly needy tone of Kurt's angel voice but luckily he holds himself together.

" Oh god you're so fucking hot."

Sebastian pushes his fingers deep inside Kurt and he moans, arching his back off the bed and rolling his hips down.

Soon Kurt's fucking himself on the fingers and making some of the sexiest noises Sebastian's ever head.

Sebastian can't wait any longer, he needs to be inside Kurt now.

He yanks his fingers out and Kurt whimpers at the loss.

Sebastian cups his cheek.

" Don't worry gorgeous. I've got you."

He kisses Kurt once before slamming all the way into him.

" Oh yes-yes fuck me," Kurt howls and Sebastian obliges, pounding into his smooth tight ass over and over until both their bodies are cracking with sweat.

" Harder. Fuck me harder," Kurt demands, hooking his legs tightly around Sebastian and pushing him in deeper.

They both moan as Sebastian starts to go even harder. Their sweaty skin hitting with every deep thrust.

" Yeah that's right beautiful. Tell me how much you like this."

" Mmm I fucking love it. You're so big and so good."

Sebastian pounds into Kurt harder and harder until the heavy oak bed frame is slamming loudly into the wall.

He reaches down in between Kurt's legs and grips his erection firmly. Trying his best to pump Kurt in time with his thrust so they can come together.

Soon the sound of the headboard combined with the sounds coming out of Kurt make Sebastian's body begin to shake as his orgasm builds.

Kurt throws his head back into the pillows as he shouts. His come shooting over Sebastian's knuckles and it's just the push Sebastian needs to fall over the edge.

" Oh shit I'm gonna-gonna," he shouts as he comes so hard he see stars behind his eyes.

He pulls out and collapses onto the bed.

Kurt snuggles up to his side and starts kissing his chest.

" You owe me 50 bucks," he laughs in between kisses.

Sebastian sits up a little.

" What. Why?"

Kurt sits up beside him.

" Because you broke character and you bet me 50 that you wouldn't."

" When did I break character ?"

" Um baby you forgot to put on something really important."

Sebastian thinks for a minutes.

" Oh fuck, the condom." He face plants in embarrassment.

" Yeah remember you insisted on buying them for this whole ridiculous stranger role playing thing and you didn't even use them."

" I know but you just looked so hot that I couldn't wait and after thirteen years of not using them it's kind of easy to forget."

" 0h no that doesn't excuse you mister. You owe me money and a new shirt. You know that one was my favorite."

" I'm sorry husband. Do you forgive me ?" Sebastian pouts.

Kurt throws a pillow at him.

" Of course. I always do."

They kiss softly a few times before Sebastian pulls back.

" I can't believe you wore the leather pants. Were you trying to kill me ?"

Kurt smiles.

" Yeah I added that just for you. I figured if we were really going to go through with this whole thing that I might as well go all out."

Sebastian grabs him around the waist and pulls him close.

" That's why I love you so much."

He kisses his lovely husband's temple.

After thirteen years and three kids he still loves Kurt just as much as he did the first day he met him.

" Next time the kids are away we're doing my runway model, photographer role play," Kurt says as he gets up out of bed.

Sebastian smiles bright.

" Okay. Whatever you want my love."


End file.
